


The Way I Loved You

by introvertednerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, My excuse to write loads of fluff, inspired by a collection of prompts on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertednerd/pseuds/introvertednerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles of the ways love is expressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As a hello

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr filled with prompts on how "I love you" is said. More to come, hopefully. The title is from a song by Taylor Swift of the same title.

"I'm going to do it, Plagg."

"Do what, kid?"

"I'm going to tell her I love her."

"Ladybug? You do know what happened the last time. Or do I need to refresh your memory?" 

Adrien lies back on his bed and sighs.

"I know, I know. I got shot by an arrow and said really terrible stuff to her," he says while sitting up again, "but that was more than a year ago. I want to try again."

Plagg shrugs. "Oh well, it's your funeral. I have no idea why you need to start this girl business when you have camembert."

Adrien rolls his eyes. "There's more to life than your foul smelling cheese."

"Suit yourself, kid. For all that it's worth, good luck," replies the kwami with a snort.

\---  
"Je t'aime," Chat Noir says as Ladybug swings up to him that night.

She pauses, nearly missing a step.

"What?" 

"Je t'aime, my lady. I love you. Wo ai ni." 

Ladybug whispers something that sounds like a no and for a moment Chat wishes he didn't have cat-like hearing.

"Why? Is it because you have someone already?"

Ladybug stares at him, face full of emotions Chat cannot decipher. She sighs.

"Because," she replies slowly, "you don't know me."

"I do know you, my—"

He is interrupted by her laugh. The sound is sad, pitying even. "Do you? Do you really, Chat? This person that you love isn't the real me. I'm just a girl who wears spandex and a mask, running around trying to protect her city. You don't know who I am underneath this mask. You don't know anything about me."

Chat is speechless because his lady was right, again. He opens his mouth, trying to think of a rebuttal. Ladybug shakes her head and smiles sadly.

"Silly kitty, you know it's true. I think it's time for me to show you."

Ladybug is bathed in pink light, and in front of him appears...

Marinette, his classmate, with a red kwami floating around her. Chat felt like smacking himself upside the head. He should've seen it. He should be able to see the similarities in looks and personality.

She clears her throat. 

"This is me, kitty. My name is Marinette. My dad owns a bakery. I like to design clothes. I'm also awfully clumsy, way too shy to talk to my crush at school, have homework to deal with and a very ordinary girl."

Chat notices that the kwami was sitting on her shoulder, patting her.

"So, you see, the Ladybug you're in love with was just me, hiding behind a mask. I think you'll be very disappointed once you get to know me."

Chat bows. "I see, Princess. I'm happy to tell you that I'm not disappointed at all. I'll tell you why."

He calls off his transformation, and he could see Marinette's eyes grow wide.

"Because I see you, Marinette. I may not know you, but I see you. I saw you stand up to Chloe to protect others. I saw you speak kindly to Rose. I saw you take charge when Dark Blade attacked our classmates at Chloe's mansion."

Marinette blushes a little at his words.

"I see kindness, courage and compassion, all of them traits that makes Ladybug. I wouldn't say that Ladybug is just a mask you hide behind. I think it's you that makes the mask so special."

"So, I see you, Marinette. I see the hope that you bring to this city, just by being Ladybug. That's why I'm in love with you. It was never the mask. It was always the person underneath."

Adrien is suddenly enveloped by a warmth after he finishes his piece. He realises that it was Marinette hugging him.

"Thank you," she whispers. 

Adrien wanted to hug her forever, to live in this moment a little longer. However, there was still a question lingering in his mind. 

"Marinette, you said that you had a crush on someone in class. Who is it?"

Marinette blushes again and it's when the gears in his head start to click.

Oh.

"It's you," she whispers. "It's hilarious, how fate can fit all of this together," she adds, louder this time.

"Wow, we must be the biggest idiots in this city."

"Yeah."

They laugh, and part with promises of spending more time together as their civilian selves.


	2. Not said to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien plans to take the next step in his relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much ladynoir interaction in this (thanks to the prompt), but I hope you'll enjoy it.

"So you're saying, Adrien has been acting weird lately?" 

"Not totally weird, but he smiles at me like he has a secret. He's been doing that Cheshire grin of his these days."

Marinette continues talking until she realizes Alya has stopped paying attention.

"Huh. Marinette, don't look now, but our boyfriends are right behind us."

Marinette nearly turns around, but is stopped by Alya's grip on her shoulder.

"What did I say, girl? Don't look. They're walking past the shops right across the street. We don't want to let them know we're here."

"Why?"

"Beecaause, we're gonna spy on them. I'm a journalist, Mari. We might be able to get to the bottom of this, find out what's Adrien hiding."

"Are you sure that's even necessary?"

"Hey, you've been curious, so let me help you," Alya replies before dragging her by the hand. 

"Alya, leet me goo..." was all Marinette could say before Alya shushed her.

"Girl, we're going to be behind them soon. Keep it down."

They walk along the pavement, trying to act natural. 

"Thanks for the help, Nino," they heard Adrien say.

"It was nothing, dude. I just sat there and talked my head off. I know nothing about jewellery," Nino replies.

"It meant a lot to me. I needed the support. This is a huge step I'm taking in my relationship."

"I'll always be there, buddy. Any plans on how you're gonna do it?"

"I'm not sure yet. All I know is that I want to do it. I even asked her dad for permission. He said yes after threatening to shove me into an oven if I don't make Mari happy. I'll let you know once I've figured it out. I'll most likely need your help."

Alya jabs Marinette in the ribs while mouthing the obvious fact. Marinette nods, clearly understanding that yes, Adrien is going to propose. She's trying to contain the excitement she wants to let out. 

Adrien Agreste wants to marry _her_. Even after many years of being his girlfriend, her mind needed some time to comprehend that. Her fifteen year old self would have fainted if she knew. 

"Is your dad okay with it, though?" asks Nino, eyebrows furrowed.

Adrien shrugs. "He's not totally happy, but he'll live. It helps that Mari is a talented fashion designer and that she interned at his company for a while. If she says yes he'll probably be scrutinising the event planning. Can't have his son embarrass him by having a lacklustre wedding. But, he said, and I quote, 'You have better options than her, Adrien.' unquote. It really surprised him that we lasted this long."

Alya rolls her eyes. Adrien's father never fully approved of his son's relationship with Marinette. 

Nino snorts. "It's been a decade since I've known you, and the old man still hasn't changed. You must really love Mari to take all this crap from your dad."

"I do. I really love her. Like, ever since we've started dating she's made me feel so happy. She really understands me and it feels like we're so in sync, like two halves of a whole."

Marinette couldn't help but smile at that. I feel that too, she thought.

"Okay, dude, I know. People will have to be blind to not be able to see it. Please save the sappy speech for the proposal." Adrien laughs at that. He turns to face Nino, and Alya drags Marinette into the nearest alley.

"Nino, do you think she'll say yes?"

"Adrien, bro, look at me," replies Nino as he grabs Adrien by the shoulders. "The woman has been in love with you since our lychée days. I will be very surprised if she doesn't say yes." He sighs. "But, if somehow, she says no, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks, Nino."

"Come on, let's head over to my house. My mum's making her beef stew. You'll love it."

Alya and Marinette wait for a few minutes before walking in the opposite direction, discussing about what they just heard.


End file.
